Poker Face
by S. Crovax
Summary: E aí, Ed? O que vai ser? - Ed Centric /sem spoilers


**N/I:** Poker Face, do inglês, blefe. (NENHUMA relação com a música da Lady Gaga, sim?).

* * *

**Poker Face**

Apenas um sem-nome a mais para somar-se a outros tantos anônimos da cidade. Dezenove anos de experiência em vagar por essas ruas suburbanas. Passatempo remunerado: trafegar em um veículo chamado táxi transportando pessoas estranhas para lugares não tão estranhos e dividindo com elas um pouco de tempo e, às vezes, algumas palavras.

Esse sou eu.

Mas não posso dizer que sei tudo de mim, apenas sinto que minha vida se assemelha mais a um jogo de cartas do que à parte de algo maior, como profetizam essas religiões por aí.

Aliás, nunca fui muito tocado por teologia nenhuma; só acho que Deus existe e pronto. Se Ele me observa diariamente, eu não sei, nem me importo, apesar de que espero que Ele não tenha apostado nada nesse carteado em que minha vida se transformou; seria perder grana fácil. E ninguém quer causar prejuízo a Deus, certo?

Bom, voltando às cartas de baralho, tudo começou com um ás de Ouros. Havia uma mensagem escondida naquela carta, camuflada por sobre o losango vermelho. Sem me preocupar muito com a razão (ou a falta dela) que me conduzia, decifrei-a e segui suas indicações. Deparei-me com três lugares, três histórias, três desafios. Incrivelmente, tive o espírito de completar as tarefas que me foram impostas. Foi confuso, foi estranho: eu me sentia melhor do que nunca, como se finalmente tivesse encontrado minha vocação e eu pudesse realmente salvar vidas.

Mas eu não sou um herói. E o medo se aplacou sobre a vontade, as dúvidas surgiram como nuvens pesadas que se unem para subjugar o Sol. Bom, creio que eu simplesmente teria de conviver com isso se quisesse me embriagar novamente com aquela sensação narcótica de altruísmo.

Seguiram-se, então, mais três cartas até serem completados os naipes. Sempre um ás. E eu os recebi todos com a mesma disposição, procurei entendê-los e fazer o que ordenavam.

Porém, toda vez que eu me pegava olhando para o teto, prestes a dormir, perguntas rodopiavam demoníacas em minha mente.

Seriam todas aquelas pessoas apenas jogadas? Seria tudo aquilo apenas uma estratégia para me derrubar?

_Estariam os ases na minha mão? Ou eles seriam as cartas do outro jogador?_

Caía no sono ouvindo os apelos de questões que talvez nunca cheguem a ser respondidas.

E certa vez eu tive um sonho.

-

_Uma valsa em vermelho e preto, 52 figuras espalhadas por um salão bicromático ricamente enfeitado. Um Valete cortejando uma bela Dama em um lado, um Rei, cujo olhar desconfiado é capaz de atravessar almas, de outro._

_Cortinas de estampa quadriculada projetavam-se para dentro do salão ao sabor do vento, emoldurando cenas captadas ao acaso. Luzes em tom pastel inundavam o ar, tingindo as faces de algo semelhante a verniz._

_Um grande baile psicodélico impulsionado pelo pulsar de Copas, adornado na beleza de Ouros, vibrante como a audácia de Espadas e extasiado com a sorte de Paus. Sonhos e venturas desfilavam acima de todos, altivos, alheios, unindo-se em um só._

_Todos eles dançavam. Em pares, em trincas, em dezenas. Não havia limitações nem regras, muito menos somatória de pontos. Não era um jogo._

_Alguém (ou algo) esbarrou em mim com uma força imprevista e quase me derrubou. Cambaleante, eu me virei e, espantado, encarei a carta que me esperava._

_- E aí Ed, o que vai ser?_

_Era um ás. O de Copas, pelo símbolo universal que ostentava. O último ás._

_Depois ele simplesmente passou por mim, abandonando-me atônito. Aos poucos, todas as outras cartas também se foram. E eu era o único que restava no baralho._

-

_E aí Ed, o que vai ser?_

Mesmo depois de despertar, aquela frase ecoava em meus pensamentos, perturbante, inesquecível.

Como é que _eu_ vou saber o que vai ser? Eu sou o único que até agora não sabe o que está havendo na própria vida!

Talvez ele estivesse me desafiando. Pondo minha vontade à prova.

O quanto eu queria terminar aquela missão? O suficiente para enfrentar as dúvidas e mergulhar sem volta?

No final, talvez eu seja apenas um blefe no jogo da minha própria vida.

-

_E aí Ed, o que vai ser?_

_Você vai ser mais uma carta nas mãos dos outros ou fará as próprias regras?_

Uma vida.

Uma jogada.

Quatro ases.

E um curinga.

**_Eu decido o que vou ser._**

**_

* * *

_**

**N/A: **HÁ! Outro fandom pra minha coleção! /o/

E não é só porque a primeira fic é minha, é também porque fui EU que pedi pra ser adicionada a categoria, bgs ;D

Eu não tinha terminado o livro quando escrevi a fic, fikdik


End file.
